


Your candy kisses are sweet I know

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 yr old Harry, 20 yr old Zayn, Alternate Universe, M/M, louis and harry are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is in fact a wrong way to eat a Reeses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your candy kisses are sweet I know

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, I was eating a Reeses while watching Now You See Me wondering if I could 1d slashify it when my brother threw something at me and told me to 'eat that thing right' to which I replied ' I though there was no wrong way to eat a Reeses' and voila!

_There is in fact a wrong way to eat a Reeses_

Zayn admonishes to himself, and he's pretty sure he's looking at it right now.

His best mate Louis' sixteen year old brother Harry is sat in the armchair across from him licking at the top of his Reeses and it's in no way as innocent an act as he's trying to make it look.

He always did this, Harry. Wouldn't leave them alone whenever Zayn came over to visit Louis, has done it ever since they were little kids, but usually Harry was easy enough to ignore or they could just take the piss out of him long enough for him to stomp of in a tiff.

These days though, it seems Harry's toughened his skin up a bit and it didn't help that he'd started growing into those long gangly limbs of his, his face sharpening as his baby fat seemed to give way to a cut jawline and strong chin, at least his nose still resembled a cock, so there was still that to wind him up about.

His clothes had also become exceedingly tighter over the past few months. Where he used to wear baggy hooded jumpers and slouchy chinos he now wore skin tight jeans and stretched out scoop neck shirts with the sleeves rolled up for no apparent reason other than to show off the newly acquired muscles he had there.

It seemed in their absence, off to uni for their first year--that Harry had grown up. They were back for a month or so on Christmas hols and even though it's been months since he's seen his family Zayn still found himself holed up in the Styles' basement after just a few days in his own home, reminiscing about their childhood days and marathoning games of Mariokart while passing a joint between them.

It was during this time when Harry was usually banished from the basement/entertainment room because he's had a slight case of asthma ever since he was young and Lou didn't want to expose him to their second hand smoke, but he's apparently outgrown that as well and this time when they smoked up Louis didn't chase him out of the room and even let him take a small toke to initiate him into the world of manhood (because apparently sixteen was the age of awakening or some shit.

Louis barely made sense when he _wasn't_ high so after two joints he was pretty much nattering off just to hear the sound of his own voice and Zayn was just high enough himself to tune him out completely.

Speaking of, Louis was still babbling on about something to do with kazoo playing walruses playing for the Queen when Zayn noticed they were all out of Cheetos which was simply a _travesty_ so he wordlessly volunteered to go get more. Rolling off the couch and onto his feet, headed to retrieve another bag from the kitchen, figuring it was as a good an excuse as any to get him out of the room and out of eye line to Harry and his indecently pink tongue lapping at the the top of his Reeses as if trying to swipe away the chocolate layer in order to get the the yummy peanut butter filling below it the long, drawn out, and down right obscene way as opposed to just unwrapping the thing and biting into it like any normal person would.

He stumbled his way to the kitchen and was just reaching up into the snack cupboard when two strong arms suddenly wrapped around his middle and a cold nose was pressed into the crook between neck and shoulder on his right side. He closed his eyes and prayed to some long lost deity that it was Louis behind him but he could already tell from the mystery's person's height alone that it wasn't because Harry had also shot up a few inches since the last time they'd seen him, so much so that Lou had had to tip toe a bit to grab him into a headlock for a noogie and for some reason Zayn still didn't think he was done growing. Harry further dashed his hopes by mumbling int his neck:

"Just making sure you didn't get lost or something." Which was such a ridiculous thing to say that Zayn had to fight the urge to roll his eyes because he'd practically grown up in this house and Harry knew it, but the faint heady mixture of chocolate and peanut butter on his breath hit Zayn, making his nostrils flare and fuck but that should _not_ be a turn on right? It never has been before but suddenly the scent was like a trigger drawing up earlier images of Harry all but tongue fucking his Reeses peanut buttercup.

"I may be a little high but i'm pretty sure i could navigate my way round this house blindfolded."

"Hmm, sounds like fun, think I've got just the scarf we can use too."

"Uh, no that's alright, was just taking the piss is all."

"Oh well that's... _disappointing_." He finished and that's when Zayn felt it the first nudge as Harry's budding erection grazed the cleft of his arse and he froze. Didn't spin around and push Harry away like any sane person would, didn't shout for Harry to back the fuck off because he was his best mate's underage brother, just stiffened up, waiting curiously to see what the younger boy would do next.

"We could go up to my room anyway and see if we can find something else to do with those scarves." He whispered and this time there was no denying it as Harry pointedly rubbed his erection into Zayn arse causing Zayn to drop the bag of Cheese puffs in order to grip the edge of the counter as if his life depended on it, involuntarily letting a strangled noise bubble up from the very back of is throat.

It takes literally every shred of his willpower to finally shove Harry back and off of him, trying to soften his actions with a smile.

"Ha ha think i'll pass on playing dress up ta, besides think we ought to get back before Louis come up here looking for us and you know how whiny he gets if he has to _move_ after he's smoked." Harry opened his mouth as if he has more to say but Zayn didn't hang around to hear it snatching up the bag of Cheetos up off the counter and reaching back up into the cupboard for a thing of ginger biscuits, Louis' favorite, before letting the door swing closed.

He returns to the basement just in time to catch Louis lazily finishing up a third joint that he'd apparently hidden from Zayn and fuck but he really should be used to this by now, how selfish Louis got when it came to his weed, as it was he just rolls his eyes and tosses his best mate the packet of biscuits.

"Cheers!" Louis says and he does actually look grateful as he immediately tears into the package while Zayn does the same with the Cheetos.

Moments later Harry comes down the stairs with a banana already peeled and sat poised at his lips. He seems to be waiting for something and when Zayn finally looks up, eyes zeroed in on those bee stung lips that are now smirking as they finally close around the tip of the phallic fruit, taking a timid bite, letting his tongue flick out unnecessarily afterward.

Louis chooses a movie at random for them to watch and Zayn doesn't remember agreeing to watch a movie but he figured it beat watching reruns of One Tree Hill, the movie Louis' chosen just so happens to be The Avengers, so score!

Harry doesn't necessarily _hate_ superhero movies but they're not very high on his favorites list and Zayn knows this so he half expects the younger boy to beg off in favor of going up to his room or something, but it _has_ been months since he's been able to crash in on their mate time so Zayn should've figured he'd choose to tough it out instead, which he does. Finishing up the banana with a deceptively innocent smile in Zayn's direction.

_There is positively a wrong way to eat a Reeses_

and Zayn is _definitely_ looking at it right now. They're not even a half hour into the film when Harry picks his forgotten peanut butter cup back up and resumes licking it, from Zayn's peripheral he can see that just about all the top layer of chocolate has been licked away and that Harry is now licking peanut butter.

He watches unable to look away as Harry's tongue gradually sinks lower and lower until finally he is unwrapping the godforsaken candy and much to his amusement is left with just a spiky ring of chocolate that he twirls around his index finger with a delighted giggle, the candy leaving smears of brown on his skin from the body heat emitting from his fingertips.

Zayn can't stifle his own chuckle at the sight which unfortunately brings Harry's attention back to him, Louis of course ignores them completely.

Harry's eyes are no longer smiling though, they're dark and determined, as he slips the chocolate ring off his finger, holding Zayn's rapt attention as he holds it between his thumb and index finger, bringing it up to Zayn thinks his eye so he can look through it like some kind of delicious monocle or something but instead the younger boy brings it to his lips, those pinks lips showing through the ring perfectly.

He smirks once before sticking his tongue through it and fuck Zayn had not been expecting _that_ , unlike Harry, he spared Louis a fleeting look wondering if he had any idea what deviance his baby brother was up to, was bloody _capable_ of but Louis was too busy stuffing his own face with cookies and watching the movie as if he hadn't seen it dozens of times already.

Zayn flicks his gaze back to Harry and just traps a groan from escaping his lips as Harry's tongue begins to swirl around the confines of the chocolate ring, taunting him. Zayn slouched down further on the couch, spreading his legs wide in an attempt to relieve some of the sudden pressure in his trousers. He could see the corners of Harry's mouth tremble with the effort it took not to smile as Zayn not so subtly thrust his hips up so that his hard dick dragged against his zipper fly, eyes never wavering from Harry.

Without thinking Harry lets out a pleased noise enjoying the effect that he was having on the older boy--his long time crush. But if Louis happened to look over it would just look like he was really enjoying his Reeses cup.

Zayn would admit it's been a while since he's been this turned on, too long if you asked him and he's embarrassed at just how close he is so soon, but he can't help it when he bites his bottom lip, sucking it completely into his mouth as as he reaches down to squeeze his erection through his khakis, not even caring if Louis caught him at this point in favor of achieving that last bit of pressure needed for him to come.

In the armchair Harry's begun curling his tongue now, coring out the rest of the candy which is no doubt melting in his fingers as well as in his mouth by now. Their eyes meet and Harry fixes him with a wink that should look cheesy but instead Zayn goes rigid as he cums with a whimper right there in his pants.

The sound Zayn makes has Louis finally dragging his eyes away from the TV, eyelids slitted in annoyance but mostly from all the weed he'd smoked, his jaw just about hits the carpet when he takes in Zayn's wrecked face, forehead and upper lip glistening slightly with sweat, and his usually immaculate hair mussed in the back from being pressed up against the couch, but most suspicious of all was the telltale dark spot at the crotch of his khakis.

"Fuck Zee did you just...did you just fucking jizz yer pants man? I mean I always knew Stark did it for ya but... _really mate_ , while i'm sat right here and with me little bro over there innocently eating his Reeses? You're sick man."

 _Not so innocent_ is all Zayn can think, not yet trusting himself to speak.

"I don't mind Lou." Harry has the nerve to say and to Zayn's surprised Louis rolls his eyes, scoffing.

"Of course ya don't you'll probably run up to yer room now and mark this day in your diary the one i found last year with little arrowed hearts with _Zayn + Harry 5ever_ in the middle." Now Harry is blushing, after all that he'd just done tonight, it's Lou taking the piss out of him about some imaginary diary that bothers him? Zayn shakes his head as Harry frowns, looking like a cranky toddler than a violated teen.

"I will _not_ \--post it on my blog maybe but i haven't written in that old notebook in ages!" Zayn couldn't believe what he was hearing, Harry actually had a diary where he doodled their names together in hearts and Louis _knew_ about it and didn't tell him, didn't even seem all that _bothered_ by it actually.

"God your little crush on my best mate is disturbing, as if Zayn would ever go for you." Louis laughed, rubbing a hand over his face, shooting his little brother a look that reminded Zayn more of an expression one gives a harmless animal.

"Yeah i know... Harry sighed out, staring down at his lap.

"He's much too cool and boys with cheekbones like that..."

"...don't go for boys with dick shaped noses like mine." Harry finished like it was a thing between them, as if this wasn't the first time they'd recited this and for some reason that didn't sit well with Zayn.

"I might do." He finds himself saying without thinking then immediately regrets it.

"What?" Louis shrieks "Yeah?" Harry asks shyly from beneath long lashes.

"Yeah, i mean i'm kind of _really_ into cock right? So why wouldn't I like his cock shaped nose?" Louis stared at him as if he'd gone insane right before his eyes.

"Oh god please tell me yer not serious?"

"Would you have like, a problem with it if i was?" Zayn seemed to hold his breath as he waited for his friend's response.

Louis paused to look them both over. taking in Zayn's guarded stare and Harry's hopeful doe eyes and finally sighs.

"I guess not, might suggest you get yer head examined and i'd of course have to come up with a few daddy kink jokes on principle but i guess i can't really fault you for catching feelings even if it is with my pigeon-toed little brother, you dirty old man you."

"We're just four years older that's not too bad." Zayn insisted, but he was laughing as he said it, meeting his best friend's eyes head on.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Hef."

"Oh god _Hugh Hefner_ really?" Louis shrugged grinning cheekily.

"I mean if the dressing gown and slippers fit, right?" Without warning Louis suddenly had a lapful of lanky sixteen year old as Harry all but flung himself at his brother, slobbering his cheek with kisses.

"Thank you Lou, love you."

"Ge'off." Louis finally growled dumping the dimpled boy unceremoniously onto the floor. "You're gonna make me miss my favorite part." He mumbled and just like that his attention was on the screen once more.

Harry climbed to his feet, a smile still on his face as he plopped down on the couch, wriggling into the space between Zayn and Louis but curling more towards Zayn.

Zayn tried his best not to let Harry's closeness effect him but when the younger boy moved so his head now rested in Zayn's lap, the darker boy couldn't help but tangle his fingers into his curls massaging all the way down to his scalp, causing the younger boy to hum contentedly, low enough that only Zayn could hear but Louis still hissed out:

"Watching a movie here." Harry rolled his eyes, whispering 'sorry' and squeezed Zayn's knee to get the fingers in his hair moving again.

It was almost time for the big battle between The Avengers and Loki's army--the pinnacle part of the movie and Louis' fave scene though arguably you could say _every_ scene was Louis' fave scene so Zayn knew it would be safe to talk. Discreetly as can be he leaned forward so his lips brushed up against the shell of Harry's ear.

"You know you eat a Reeses all wrong." Turning onto his back so that he could now gaze up at Zayn, Harry grinned when the older boy made no move to back up.

"Do I Zayn? Do i really?" He challenged, eyes sparkling with something familiar.

"Yes yer supposed to bite into it and eat the chocolate with the peanut butter, not lick one first then the other..." The younger boy giggled soundlessly.

"Got what i wanted out of it though, didn't I?"

"And what was that?" Harry's went suddenly soft as he brought a hand up to run a finger along the line of Zayn's jaw.

"You."

Zayn lowered himself the remaining centimeters between them, pressing a sweet kiss to Harry's mouth that left them both wanting more, but they couldn't, not with Louis sat right there on the same couch, no matter how distracted he currently was.

So instead he pulled away, smirking when it took Harry a bit longer to blink his eyes open again and whispered right against the other boy's lips.

"Well i reckon you eat it just right then."

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know I was in no way licking my Reeses seductively while watching a film with my little brother LMAFO.


End file.
